A qui peut-on manquer
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Allongé sur son lit, Peter broie du noir et ce n'est pas de tout repos - Se passe après X-Men Apocalypse


**Prompt :** La vie d'un escargot est précieuse  
 **Note :** Fic écrite sur les films X-Men (donc Days of Future Past & Apocalypse…)  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur les Défis Métaphysiques de Zenophys Blodeuwedd avec pour thème « Votre personnage se demande à qui il manquerait vraiment s'il mourrait »

A toujours courir trop vite, on oubliait parfois d'être sérieux, trop dans l'action, trop dans la bêtise, trop dans la rapidité. Parfois, Peter oubliait de se poser. Et pourtant, à le regarder, posé, il l'était un peu, niveau caractère. Plus qu'on pourrait le penser.  
Il était même moins fort, moins vif, qu'il n'y paraissait, lui, le Vif-Argent pourtant toujours à l'affût d'une quelconque chose.

Et, posé, il était obligé de l'être là.  
Sa jambe l'empêchait de courir, et ses pensées en profitaient pour défiler. Il songeait, là dans sa chambre. Le nez levé vers le plafond.  
Il pensait à son père qui ne connaissait toujours pas son identité. A son statut parmi les X-Men. Il s'était un peu ajouté à l'incruste, comme une pièce rapportée, parce qu'il voulait parler à Magneto, parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Magneto. Peter avait fini par déterminer que de toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas juste rester assis dans la cave de sa mère à jouer à Pong indéfiniment.

Même s'il n'avait rien d'un héros. A vrai dire, il considérait que courir vite servait simplement à voler dans les magasins, à épater la galerie, et… Ok. A sauver des gens. Ca faisait un peu plus héroïque, il devait bien l'admettre.

Mais avait-il le tempérament du héros ? Avait-il envie de mettre sa vie en danger, comme devant le fou furieux bleu qui avait voulu détruire le monde ?  
Là, il s'en était sorti avec une jambe brisée, mais la prochaine fois ?

Peter soupira. C'était la première fois que sa confiance en lui, lui faisait défaut. A vrai dire, il se rappelait avec qu'elle bravoure il avait fait face au big boss grand méchant pour lui refaire le visage. Une action irréfléchie, alors qu'en vérité, la pensée l'avait traversé en long en large en travers, juste trop rapidement.  
Tout ça parce que son père avait cru en ce mutant bleu. Tout ça parce que sans trop le connaître, Peter tenait en son père. Père criminel, mais qui avait ce quelque chose que Peter ne pouvait pas détester. Sûrement… Sûrement le fait qu'il soit son père.

Peut-être que Vif-Argent avait frappé le « père des mutants » parce qu'il n'avait pas pu avouer à son vrai père qui il était.

Il n'était pas héroïque. Il était même un peu lâche.

Et à vrai dire, une autre pensée lui traversa la tête. Après tout… Il pensa à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été sauvé. A sa mort.  
Qui l'aurait pleuré à ce moment-là ? Il était un mutant peu connu, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'important. Il n'était pas Mystique. Ni Charles Xavier. Il était Vif-Argent.

Celui qui passe, puis repars, puis repasse.  
Trop rapide pour être vu.

A qui manquerait-il si sa vie venait à s'éteindre, alors, finalement ? Etoile filante.  
Sûrement juste à sa mère. Peut-être qu'à présent un peu ceux de l'Institut le regretteraient, mais pas tant.

\- Je m'ennuie, lâcha-t-il, toujours couché dans sa chambre.

Attrapant l'oreiller à côté de lui, il l'enfonça sur sa tête, en soupirant. C'était un des inconvénients à être en permanence dans la vitesse.  
Même ses pensées étaient rapides. Et trop rapides à son goût à cet instant. Ca pétait dans tous les sens, mais d'habitude il aimait bien. Là non. C'était trop sérieux, trop mauvais, trop déprimant.  
Pong lui manquait quand même. Son stock de ressources volées aussi.

Il lui fallait quelque chose de drôle.

Quand il enleva son oreiller, il aperçut une silhouette, penché juste au-dessus de lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.  
La silhouette se recula, et eut un léger rire. Cristallin.

\- …Kurt ? fit Peter en se redressant dans son lit  
\- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu t'ennuyais, et je me suis approché.  
\- Ah, oui. En effet, soupira le garçon aux cheveux argentés

L'être bleu resta devant lui. Il était bleu comme le type qui avait voulu détruire le monde, mais c'était un bleu plus joli, plus vif électrique. Et Kurt n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre psychopathe. Kurt était d'ailleurs plutôt maladroit et facile à taquiner, de ce que Peter avait pu remarquer.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda le bleu  
\- Courir, en vrai. Juste courir, avoua l'argenté

En un sens, Kurt le comprenait. Même si longtemps il avait utilisé son pouvoir de téléportation dans des combats forcés, il aimait pouvoir se transporter comme il le voulait. Bien qu'il ne l'utilisait pas tout le temps.

\- Tu pourras bientôt, tu sais.  
\- Ouais, mais le temps s'écoule hyper lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être un escargot.

Il y eut un silence bref, le temps de réflexion pour Diablo afin qu'il réponde :

\- Mais quand tu vas vite, le temps ne se ralenti pas encore plus ?

Peter ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Mais il savait que Kurt ne pouvait pas comprendre la sensation d'aller hyper vite, et que lorsque le temps reprenait son cours, alors, tout ce qu'il avait fait semblait se faire rapidement.

\- C'est…Compliqué.

Kurt s'assit sur le bout du lit du mutant, en l'observant. Dans ses yeux, se lisait l'incompréhension, et en même temps, l'envie de savoir. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas lui expliquer à moins de lui montrer. Et généralement, les gens qu'il entrainait dans l'hyper vitesse avait tendance à avoir cette sensation désagréable qui les envahissait.  
Ça ne serait jamais pareil que ce que vivait Vif Argent.

Alors, il préféra changer de sujet. Sauf que le sujet tourna sur une chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu dire.

\- Toi, si tu mourrais, tu penses que tu manquerais à quelqu'un ?

Cette fois le silence fut plus long. Comme un silence de mort, ironiquement. Peter regretta, et voulu rattraper, mais cette fois il ne fut pas le plus rapide.

\- J'espère, répondit au final Kurt en serrant sa croix qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou : C'est ce à quoi tu penses ?  
\- C'est compliqué. Je m'ennuie, alors je pense vite et sans pouvoir m'arrêter.  
\- Et tu as pensé à ça ? lui demanda le garçon bleu, l'air un brin inquiet  
\- Un peu, ouais. Parce que tu vois…A part à ma mère, je sais pas à qui je manquerais.  
\- A moi, un peu. Tu es amusant, Peter  
\- Alors je te manquerais parce que je suis amusant ?

Bon sang que c'était détestable d'être coincé sur ce lit avec ces pensées, et de les laisser prendre le contrôle de tout.  
Peter déglutit, se trouvant détestable. Vivement qu'on enlève son plâtre en fait.

\- Oui, et parce que ce que je t'aime bien.  
\- Je t'aime bien aussi, je dois dire, avoua Peter, avec un léger sourire.  
\- Alors si je venais à mourir, je sais que je te manquerais.

Peter ouvrit un peu les yeux. C'est vrai, que vu comme ça…

\- Il suffit d'aimer même un petit peu une personne pour qu'elle nous manque. Je pense.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais au final… Je n'ai jamais eu de père, bien que je l'aimais sans comprendre, et il ne m'a jamais manqué. Maintenant si.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te manque, maintenant ?

Kurt ne connaissait pas la vérité, il était logique qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais ça laissa à Peter un temps de réflexion.

\- Parce que je l'ai connu. Et que je crois que je l'aime réellement.  
\- Alors tu vois.  
\- Mais quand on meurt, le manque chez les autres fini toujours par s'estomper.

Kurt hocha lentement la tête, mais son visage se changea un peu, en une forme triste. Sûrement avait-il perdu des gens, et que ça lui donnait cette tête.

\- Un peu. Mais quand tu les revois dans une situation, dans un contexte, quand tu te rappelles de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, qu'ils ne feront plus, quand tu te rends compte qu'il y a une chose que tu aurais voulu leur demander encore… Alors à ce moment-là, ils te manquent à nouveau.

Peter l'observa, silencieux, puis il attendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole, comme pour laisser le temps à Kurt de se recueillir, de digérer.

\- Alors je manquerais toujours à quelqu'un si je mourrais.  
\- Oui, mais ne meurs pas.  
\- Non je n'en ai pas très envie… C'est juste que là, couché sur ce lit, à faire l'escargot, j'ai tellement de trucs déprimants qui me viennent en tête….  
\- En fait tu ne t'ennuies pas, tu te morfonds, fit remarquer Kurt  
\- Ouais, voilà.  
\- Hm…Attends là.

Et deux secondes plus tard, Kurt avait disparu. Peter fronça les sourcils, et en soupirant, leva sa jambe valide pour la laisser retomber. Il observa son plâtre, dont le dessin le fit tout de même sourire un peu.  
Bien qu'il ait un peu dessiné dessus, ceux qui s'étaient amusés à dessiner également, sûrement leur manquerait-il. Sûrement était-il proche d'eux, même un minimum. Sûrement pouvait-il arrêter de déprimer à présent.  
Alors qu'il se ressaisissait, se disant que de toute façon, son plâtre finirait bien par être enlevé, Kurt revint en marchant, avec une chaise roulante.

Peter eut un arrêt, puis un léger rire :

\- Je vais ressembler à Charles comme ça.  
\- Oui, un peu, fit Kurt en riant à son tour  
\- C'est cool, tu crois qu'il acceptera de faire une course ?

Ils rirent un peu, et Peter accepta néanmoins de se mettre dans la chaise.

\- D'où t'es venu l'idée ?  
\- Tu t'ennuyais, et la vie d'un escargot est précieuse. Alors je vais t'accélérer un peu, même si je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que toi. Scott et d'autres qui m'ont vu passé, ont même accepté de pousser aussi à un moment.  
\- Cool !

Poussant la chaise, Kurt sortit de la chambre qui commençait à rendre fou Peter.  
Peter passa une bonne journée. Découvrant alors qu'il n'y aurait pas que Kurt qui lui manqueraient s'il venait à mourir. Et inversement.

Mais à bien y songer, s'il avait survécu à un fou furieux puissant, et qu'il avait affronté son père même sans lui dire la vérité…  
Il vivrait sûrement encore longtemps, suffisamment pour manquer à des milliers de personnes.

Fin


End file.
